Flirtatious Behavior
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Challenge!  Beastboy has been flirting with Raven, but why?  Fluffy,  Please RxR


**Hey guys Spidey here!**

**So I had this idea festering and I have a challenge for you authors!**

**Challenge: Create a story for a pairing that has been centered off of, has evidence, or aspects of your fanfiction username!**

**In response to my own challenge here's my story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teen Titans…..and since I can't go back in time, steal the idea and become a multimillionaire in a parallel earth I don't think I ever will….**

**And ALSO!**

**WARNING: Flirtatious lines, behavior and situations have been performed in similar situations by an experienced professional (Me) you may experience retinal muscle pain from heavy eye-rolling and an ache in your forty-two muscles used to for smiling from a result of incredible cheesiness and flirtation. These lines are NOT patented, at least not all so you may test them but use CAUTION for they have differing results and what happens in this story cannot be held as a factual example based solely on the fact that this is a fictional setting. Thank you.**

**(Looks over at Insurance Provider) Is that good? *Nods***

**Okay then!**

**So without further ado…..**

**ENJOY!**

****

It had started off as an normal enough day for the empathic sorceress of the Teen Titans.

She had woken up to the usual argument of 'Meat vs Tofu'.

Had read her book,

Fought the Hive Five

And then they went to their local pizza place after their victory.

And now here she sat, on the couch in the common room with one of her ancient tomes in hand and a cup of tea seated on the coffee table next to her. Feet gracefully tucked under her as she peacefully read.

Yes, all-in-all it had been a normal day…and yet…

She looked up from her old novel, and felt as if something had been missing…what that something was however she couldn't quite place.

Just then she felt a small shift in the cushions of the common room sofa, peering to her right she saw the tower's resident changeling sitting a few feet away from her.

'_Ah yes,'_ she mused dryly. '_'I have yet to be graced with Beastboy's annoying attempts at getting me to smile.'_

'_You know you like it'_ a voice insisted inside her head.

Raven blushed and threw up her hood.

'_Shut up'_

Just then noticing how silent her companion was she chanced a glance over in his direction only to find him staring at her.

Her blush grew warmer,

"Beastboy?" she asked shyly, still trying to keep her voice monotone.

"Yeah?" His eyes never leaving hers as he spoke,

"What are you staring at?"

He smiled crookedly as he answered.

"You before I wake up from this dream." His answer came from his mouth smoothly; and his eyes held a flirtatious twinkle.

Raven's face could no longer be considered a blush as it went hot red in flaming color, but luckily for her, she had her hood up so it wasn't visible, so she did her best to glare at him.

"Well stop it" she replied venomously, as she went back to her book.

"Sorry Rae," he told her sincerely, "But there's something wrong with my eyes."

She looked up at him in worry,

"What's wrong?"

His smile turned into a smirk as he answered, "I can't take them off you."

She rolled her eyes- the blush never fading- as she went to retort.

"Oh please-"

"Honestly" the green teen insisted, "I think it's because they remind me of the ocean, because every time I look I get lost out at sea."

Then he looked over at the clock hanging over by the kitchen and frowned.

"Alas my dear, sweet, Raven I must depart and leave while the moment is still sweet." And then he stood up, facing her and smiled charmingly.

"I leave you to your book my lady." He offered as he jokingly bowed before walking out the room.

Leaving a flabbergasted empath in the common room, who couldn't remember a single thing she read.

**-The Next Day-**

Raven groggily walked through the common room doors- not able to get much sleep the previous night, Beastboy's words playing continuously in her ears.

As she made her way to the kitchen counter, the very boy who had caused this walked entered the common room; yawning cavernously and running his hand through his hair before catching sight of the half-demon and grinned.

Walking over he leaned casually against the counter, facing her as he set something on the stove and waited for it to warm.

"Good Morning Rae!" he chirped.

The Goth sluggishly turned to him and nodded in greeting as she slightly slumped in her seat at the counter.

"Not much sleep?" he asked, to which the girl nodded again; causing Beastboy to grin devilishly. "I think I know why."

Raven instantly became alert as she sat up straight in her seat; ignoring the light-headed feeling she got from sitting up to fast and turned once more towards the boy.

"Y-You do?" she uncharacteristically stuttered, as she nervously awaited the changeling's response.

"Yeah,-" He answered nonchalantly, "It's probably cause you've been running through my mind."

She rolled her eyes, as a barely noticeable smile had begun to tug at her lips.

"Yes, that's the very reason why" she deadpanned.

The boy disregarded her sarcasm and moved toward her tugging at the hem of her cloak as he thoroughly inspected it.

"Beastboy!" she hissed, embarrassed and angry.

"What are you doing?"

Just then he smiled at her and released her cloak.

"Yep, just as I thought!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"What?" she asked perplexed as he moved over to the stove and began fiddling around.

He turned back and smiled flirtatiously.

"Says made in heaven"

She blushed and turned back to the counter only to find a gloved hand presenting her with a mug full of her tea.

She looked at Beastboy curiously as he only smiled and went to begin his breakfast.

Later on, the Titans had been battling Overload.

Although largely routine it was still a difficult fight, and as Raven had flown up she had been blasted by a small blast of electricity that had sent her tumbling down to the earth.

She braced herself for the impact, only to instead be caught in a pair of thin-but firm arms.

Looking up she saw Beastboy's face as he smirked at her.

"Looks like you fell for me Rae."

She moved out of his arms and rolled her eyes.

"My hero," she intoned sarcastically.

"Well you know I'm not trying to impress you or anything but….." he looked around cautiously as he leaned in and whispered, "I'm Batman."

At this she actually let out a small chuckle,

"You're such a brat," she told him.

He could only chuckle as he beamed at her.

"But I made you laugh." At his statement the empath blushed, but the changeling paid it no mind as he continued talking.

"And besides, I much more prefer to be referred to as 'Your Prince Charming."

"Brat Prince, maybe" she grumbled.

Beastboy quirked an eyebrow at her as his lips started to form a mischievous smile.

"If that's your way of comparing me to the devilishly, handsome Rogue from Anne Rice's novels then thank you." He intoned sincerely.

Her eyes widened, "You read?"

At her incredulous look Beastboy rolled his eyes as he went back to the fight, calling over his shoulder- "There's thing's you don't know about me Rae."

Raven could only shake her head as she too reentered the fray.

After the battle the Titans were walking home when Beastboy suddenly spotted a payphone and ran up to it, patting down his uniform.

"What are you looking for Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Yes Friend what is with the 'patting' of your person?" Starfire queried, imitating his actions.

Beastboy- still patting down his uniform- answered. "I need to make a call." Turning over to Raven he asked. "Raven do you have a quarter?"

Quirking an eyebrow but reaching into her cloak she handed the boy a quarter as he grinned.

"Thanks Rae" he smiled sincerely as he set the phone to his ear and inserted the quarter.

"I promised Rita I'd call her when I met the woman of my dreams." He winked cheekily as he waited for a dial-tone.

Raven threw up her hood to hide her blush and flew away but not before hearing Starfire ask, "Friend Robin why did that lamppost just melt?"

**-The NEXT Day-**

Raven had been sitting on the common room couch apparently reading but her mind was far away from the words that graced her manuscript.

Her thoughts had been on a certain green boy who it had been becoming harder for her NOT to blush around.

As she was musing over her feelings for the boy, he walked in and sat on the cushion next to hers.

'_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.' _She thought fondly as she turned to face her friend.

"Something the matter Beastboy?"

The boy only grinned in response.

"I just thought, "Hey I have to be in the presence of a beautiful dame today and I figured I should rectify that, and well here you are." He shrugged,

The girl rolled her eyes as she turned back to her book; a smile tugging at her lips

"Whatever"

"Do you know what I did last night?" he asked her, not awaiting a response. "I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you."

She blushed, as a smile made its way to her face.

"You are incorrigible!" she stated jokingly as she gave him a light shove.

He laughed.

"Well what can I say Scar?" he asked teasingly.

The half-demon quirked an eyebrow,

'Scar?"

"Yep, as in Scarlet," he informed her, nodding.

"Oh?"

"As in Scarlet Johansson" he stated.

"And who are you then?" she teasingly asked.

He shrugged as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm your Rhett Butler."

She blushed harder and went to throw up her hood when he stopped her.

"Rae, don't do that" he pleaded as he held her hand from raising her hood.

"Why?"

"Because if a thousand artists and a thousand painters worked for a thousand years…they'd never be able to create a work of art as beautiful as you." He told her sincerely.

She blushed as he moved closer,

"I really like you Raven." He whispered, moving even closer until their faces were inches apart.

"I really like you too Beastboy." She answered back shyly, causing the boy's smile to widen.

"So…are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to lie to my Diary?"

She rolled her eyes once more and smirked.

"Only for the sake of you not being a liar." And with that she placed her lips on his.

The first of many more to come

**END**

**YAY!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this, from the charming personality of yours truly, so far I have not been met with much success, but that's only because they are vainly trying to resist my charm. HAHA**

**So if you guys didn't know this, Rhett Butler and Lestat De Lioncourte are fictional characters who are known for their flirtatious natures and ladies' man attributes, Lestat being affectionately known as The Brat Prince for his witticism and playful nature and charming persona. **

**Yeah…So please RxR**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
